


give into the slow descent

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Series: and you're the only place that feels like home [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, First Kiss, and hockey captain cullen make me lady parts happy, because all fandoms need a hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: Since Cassandra had pulled him out of Kirkwall, and pulled Evelyn out of retirement in Ostwick, this had been a long time coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a post that compared Cullen to Jonathan Toews of the Chicago Blackhawks and Toews is the Captain of my heart, so there is little wonder that I wrote something involving hockey captain Cullen Rutherford. There will be more of the AU, I promise.

At roughly 36 hours until the start of the new hockey season, the Skyhold Inquisitors Captain, one Cullen Rutherford, found himself lip to lip with his coach, Evelyn Trevelyan.

They were squeezed into a dark corner of the locker room that no one used anymore, since it was deemed structurally unsafe and the team lacked the money to get it fixed. But none of that matter right now to Cullen. All that mattered was Evelyn pressed along every inch of his body and moaning into the kiss that was sending shocks to every nerve ending he owned.

And really, Cullen should have seen this coming. Since the day that the Inquisitors GM, Cassandra Pentaghast, had pulled him out of the disaster that was Kirkwall’s failing hockey team, and Evelyn out of her unwilling retirement in Ostwick, there had been an undeniable chemistry between the two of them. He just never expected that chemistry to explode with the team coming in for their first official practice of the season in less than 30 minutes.

“Evelyn…” He groaned as her fingers dug deeper into his back, desperate to not let go even though they could distantly hear the sounds of the rest of the Inquisitors coming their way.

“Cullen.” Her voice was just as wrecked as Cullen’s was and her bright green eyes were dark with lust as Cullen wondered if there was just enough time for them to take care of one another. He so desperately wanted to see this woman in front of him come apart in his arms, that he wasn’t sure that he would be able to focus on hockey until he did.

But then Dorian’s loud and unmistakably Tevinter voice came echoing down the hallway, yelling something at Krem that made everyone laugh, and they knew that their time had come to an end. They had to stop being Evelyn and Cullen and go back to being Coach Trevelyan and Captain Rutherford. But Cullen leaned forward and gave Evelyn a soft kiss, and whispered the word “later” to her as a promise. She smiled and slipped out of his arms and around the wall, hoping to stop the team in their tracks to give Cullen some time to calm himself down before he had to give them the usual preseason dragging that he always did.

‘And even if this season falls apart in front of us,’ Cullen though, a smile breaking out on his face. ‘I can’t say that this isn’t the best start to one that I’ve ever had.’


End file.
